With Good Intentions
by Chappy-the-Bunny
Summary: Coming home to the smell of smoke and the sound of the fire alarm is something that Aomine had not been expecting. What has Kise been up to!


**With Good Intentions**

The work week had finally come to an end, and needless to say, Aomine had made fine company with an old friend of his: exhaustion. However, coming home to the crisp smell of smoke, along with the fire alarm piercing his eardrums was enough to set Aomine's sluggish step into a quick sprint.

Throwing down his keys and his bags, Aomine dashed toward the source of whatever was happening, presumably a fire, and called out the name of the only man he knew who could be responsible for this.

"Kise?!"

"Aominecchi, don't come in here!" Kise shouted back frantically. From the sound of his voice, it was clear to Aomine that he was in the kitchen.

Rounding the corner, a huge mistake in retrospect, Aomine was sent swirling to the ground, having accidentally slipped on what appeared to be the remnants of a stick of butter.

"For the love of..." Aomine groaned, rubbing the small of his now aching back. When he looked up, he was able to see his boyfriend of many years scurrying about in a panic.

"This is awful, it's terrible..." Kise nervously whined, rushing back and forth between stovetop, microwave oven, and rice cooker.

Realizing that the danger was far less than he had expected, Aomine was able to coax himself into a stand. He walked back into the hall and flipped the OFF switch on the fire alarm. With his range of height, he didn't even have to stand on the tips of his toes.

Strolling back into the kitchen, Aomine folded his arms over his chest and sighed, "So, is there a reason why our kitchen looks like it's been dragged through Hell and back?"

When Kise had turned to face him, the expression on his messy face was something that Aomine had not been expecting, yet couldn't say that he didn't see coming. With his lower eyelids twitching and his lips parted in annoyance, Kise was on the verge of tears.

Aomine couldn't stop the second sigh that slid through his lips. He was too tired to deal with this. "Well...?"

Able to keep himself from crying, Kise moved and turned everything off, everything being the stove, the microwave oven, and the rice cooker, and cracked open a window.

"I was trying to..." he began to mutter, but the rest of his words fell inaudible.

"Huh? You were what?" Aomine questioned somewhat insensitively.

"I was trying to do something nice for you!" Kise suddenly exclaimed. "Did you hear me this time?!"

Aomine blinked. "Burning the house down is something...nice?"

"It wasn't my intention for things to turn out this way," Kise groaned, easing himself down in order to sit on the flour-coated floor. "I was just trying to cook you dinner..."

Feeding a hand through his hair, Aomine sighed for the third time and joined Kise where he sat, taking a seat for himself. "What were you trying to make?"

Kise was about to answer, but soon paused, only to then reply, "I forgot...but the picture online looked really good! Honest!"

Aomine knew that when he began dating Kise, every day would be an adventure, however, some of the things that the blond-haired man did were still so surprising to him. "You don't even know what you were cooking?" Aomine chuckled.

Kise gasped. "Hey, don't laugh!"

"I'm not laughing," Aomine continued to snicker.

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not." And truthfully, he wasn't anymore. Now, Aomine was caught up in Kise's unsuspecting gaze, luring him in for what he had wanted to do the very moment he had laid eyes on his boyfriend this evening.

Closer...and closer...and _closer_...

"...Did you just lick my face?!" Kise chirped.

"Yup. You had soy sauce on it," Aomine affirmed, pressing an apologetic kiss to the very top of Kise's forehead. "But no worries," he continued, now speaking in a low voice that was just above a whisper, "I got it."

* * *

_Hi, everyone! Chappy here! (:_

_This is just a quick drabble that I wrote up in hopes to somewhat atone for the fanfic I posted two days ago. It seems it ended up being a tad controversial and I apologize for that..._

_Please accept this short and sweet drabble as my personal apology! Thank you very much! (:_

_I hope you enjoy and thank you for reading!_

_- Chappy_


End file.
